


it takes my breath away

by eunji_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Mechanics, Model Kageyama Tobio, Modeling, masked model, mechanic kageyama, med students oikawa and hinata, rated for language and mature themes kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunji_kozume/pseuds/eunji_kozume
Summary: Hinata and Oikawa are students working towards a medical degree, part-timing at HQ coffee shop. Kageyama is a regular and finally works up the courage to ask Hinata out on a date. But he's got a secretOh my god I'm so sorry, my summaries are lacking but I swear its more interesting than that, I fucking wear dude. please give it a shot
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kageyama tobio & tsukishima kei & kuroo tetsurou & iwaizumu hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	it takes my breath away

“Uh, a black coffee please.” His voice was rough and those piercing blue eyes were staring directly into caramel brown ones from behind tinted lenses. Hinata didn’t break the eye contact. 

“Black?” he asked, the word influxing enough to pass as a question but the look in his brown eyes conveyed otherwise. 

“Yep.” The man looked away, directing his gaze to where his hands were opening his wallet to pay. The rim of the hat he wore covered his face. 

“Alright then,” Hinata said, offering a bright smile. “That'll be $3.78. Can I get a name?” He already knew his name, but he had to ask anyway. The dark haired man nodded and pulled handed over his card. 

“Kageyama.” 

“Okay,” Hinata smiled brightly, jotting a quick and practiced  _ Kageyama  _ on the side of the cup. “Thank you, sir, it’ll be right out.” He smiled again and Kageyama nodded in response, walking over to wait at a table near where they gave out finished orders. 

Hinata chuckled, finishing brewing the coffee. Before calling out the order though, he added in sugar and cream to the drink. It was their routine, ever since Oikawa, his classmate, and coworker, started taking orders from the dark-haired and blue-eyed man, he would walk out with a cream and two packs of sugar after ordering his black coffee. Hinata had noticed this and started making his coffee and taking his order, going with the whole “I'd like a black coffee, please,” tough-guy exterior and adding the cream and sugar for him. 

The first time he had done this, the man, Kageyama, had smiled. Actually smiled, at Hinata, adding a small head bow as he left. So, of course, Hinata kept doing it. 

One of Hinata’s best friends, besides Oikawa of course, was Kenma. He worked as a car mechanic at a shop not far from the coffee shop Hinata was part-timing at. The orange boy had learned from the blond that Kageyama also worked at the shop and any friend of Kenmas could keep their cream and sugar liking a secret. 

The blue-eyed mechanic looked tough, leaning against an empty table with both tattooed arms crossed and a scowl on his mouth. The sunglasses and hat obscuring his face didn’t help either. You couldn’t actually see most of the ink due to the long-sleeved dark navy shirt he was wearing, almost a color match to his hair. At first glance black, but then blue in the right lighting. If you knew where to look though, you could see the tendrils of the vines wrapped around his right wrist peeking out from below the hem. They always looked familiar, but Hinata shook the thought out of his head. 

“Black coffee for Kageyama?” Hinata called out, lowering his voice slightly to project it and standing a little straighter as strong arms pushed a tall frame off the edge of the table and long legs carried the man to where he was waiting. 

“Thanks,” the taller mumbled, popping off the lid to inspect the coffee. He replaced the black plastic after confirming the sugar and cream were there, looking up and turning his head in both directions. Hinata did the same, trying to see what he was looking for. Almost no one was there. It was the awkward time after the morning rush and before the lunch rush and neither Suga, the owner, nor Oikawa was anywhere to be seen. 

“When do you get off?” Kageyama asked bluntly. Oh, maybe no one being there was the point then. But why him? Kageyama must have seen the confusion swirling in his eyes. “Uh, work I mean. When do you get off work?” Hinata fought the urge to either slap his own face, slap the man, or roll his eyes. Maybe all three.  _ That  _ was not the part he was confused about. He sighed internally, no getting around the other’s denseness. 

“Well, I get off at 1, then I have two classes, then another shift that I get off around 6.” He mumbled, thinking out loud. “So, at about 6 pm today.” Hinata was about to turn, probably to clean or something, when he remembered. “Why do you ask?” 

The other’s blue eyes widened, almost as if he hadn't thought that far. “Would you like to get dinner with me after your shift?” He blurted, blue eyes piercing into Hinata’s soul. As expected of a normal person, Hinata stumbled back in shock. If he knocked a few cups and a container of straws off the counter, well that was no one's business. The 3 or so customers in the shop turned their heads at the noise before going back to whatever they were doing before. Trying to recover, he placed a hand on the counter, leaned his body weight into his elbow, and plastered a smirk on his face. 

“Like on a date?” 

The man flushed and all of a sudden, Hinata’s smirk was completely natural. The man's mouth parted many times, but no sound came out, almost like a fish out of water. This caused Hinata to chuckle and he decided to take pity on him. 

“I was joking, it’s okay. I think I would like to.” 

“You  _ think?”  _ the man's tone was low, still slightly shaky with embarrassment, but condescending at the same time. He reached up to take off his cap and ruffled his dark hair. 

“Hey, I get a lot of people coming to ask me out!” Hinata argued back. It wasn’t false, he did get a lot of people confessing to him. Who wouldn’t when they're about 172cm tall with fluffy orange hair that stands out and a nice build? Exactly. 

“Sure you do, Shrimpy.” 

“S _ hrimpy?  _ I thought you were supposed to be asking me out, not insulting me.” Hinata crossed his arms, the man looked like he was about to argue but then he saw the playful glint in Hinata’s eyes. 

“Yep. See you at 6, Shrimpy.” His eyes matching the same glint, even behind the glasses. They looked  _ really  _ familiar, but it was hard to tell. 

“Okay then, is it Kageyama?” Dark hair moved as he nodded his head. “Alright, Kageyama-san, bye. Don’t come back!” 

“Kageyama is just fine, no need to add the  _ san _ , and I kind of have to for our, uh, date.” A tint of pink started to creep up smooth skin and the sass in his tone died down a bit. 

Hinata laughed, “Kageyama then, and fine. Do whatever.” He offered a bright smile edged with mischief then quickly turned around to hide his own growing blush. Hinata had a creeping thought as Kageyama walked away. It was this feeling of familiarity. He could shake the thought that it wasn’t just from seeing him at the shop, but he wrote it off. I couldn’t be anything important. 

“I'm back Sho-chan!” 

“Oh, welcome back Tooru-san.” 

“I keep telling you just Tooru is fine! We’ve known each other for years now, no need to be so formal.” the tall man laughed. Hinata just shrugged and Oikawa sighed in defeat. “Anyways, why are you blushing Sho?” 

“Ah, uh, it's just kind of hot in here!” 

“Hmm, okay. Whatever you say.” there was suspicion in his tone but Hinata was grateful when his friend dropped it. 

All he had to do was make it to 6. 

____________ 

_ He said yes, he said yes, he said yes, _ his brain internally chanted. Okay, so maybe it didn't go the way he had intended, BUT it mostly worked out, didn’t it? Mostly. Now all he had to do was pass time till 6 by working. He could do this. 

…. 

Kageyama couldn’t do this. It had only been, he glanced at his watch, 11 minutes since he last checked, so only about an hour total. His shift was almost over, ending in 30 minutes at 12. Then, he had a 3-hour “break” in between shifts during which he actually had a photo shoot. But no one knew, or was supposed to know, about that. Only Kenma, one of his colleagues does, because he's engaged to the guy who helps their small team publish the photos they take. Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Speak of the devil, Kageyama’s phone pinged with a text. From a few feet over, Kenma’s phone also buzzed. Both sent a questioning look at the other knowing it could only be one person. 

The text read:  _ Tobio needs to be here half an hour sooner. Cover for him at the shop kitten, Kei can only be here 12-2.  _

Kenma sighed, turning to Kageyama. “I'll cover for you, don’t worry. Kuro will be upset if you’re late, so you’d better get going.” 

Kageyama sent a quick response to the chat, typing out  _ ew, no flirting in the group chat, remember? _ Before turning back to his friend. 

He nodded his agreement, promising to make it up to the blond (he also might have laughed at the scrunch of the other's nose when he read Kageyama’s message), before rushing out of the mechanic’s shop, passing Bokuto and Akaahsi working on a Porsche on the way out. The couple always brought a smile to his face with the way they radiated a comforting energy whenever they were together. But Kageyama couldn’t stay, he was about to be late. 

____________ 

“Finally! You're here!” a man with hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed yelled. 

“Yeah, yeah, Tetsu. I'm here, big whoop.” Kageyama replied, not letting his amusement show on his face or his voice, keeping it a bored monotone. 

“Tobio~” Kuroo whined, “Why are you acting like Kenma! Stop spending so much time with him, it's bad for you.” 

“I'm telling him you said that,” He wasn’t able to keep the faint smile off his lips when the man leapt forward, rushing to beg Kageyama not to say anything. 

“Fine fine!” He exclaimed, wanting nothing more than the big cat of a man to leave him alone. 

Less than a minute after the professor had settled back into grading his student's tests, the reason Kageyama had to leave work early walked in. 

“Ah, the King finally decided to show up.” 

This got a laugh out of Kuroo who had paused grading to watch the encounter. 

“Shut it Saltyshima, you're the one late. Also, didn’t I tell you to stop calling me by my stage name?” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Stage name? You don’t perform anywhere, King.” 

“What else to I call it!” He snapped back. 

“It's called an  _ alias  _ Tobio. Get that through your thick and painfully single skull,” The blond laughed, pushing up the frames of his glasses. Somehow the six-foot-three man never failed to flaunt his relationship with his inventor boyfriend. Kageyama vaguely remembered his name being something like Takeshi Yamaguchi or something. No,  _ Tadashi.  _ Tadashi Yamaguchi then. Kageyama hadn't actually met the man, but Tsukishima had a lot to say about him so he felt like he had grown up knowing the guy. Which, he supposed, he got from all of Tsukishima’s stories about “Baby Yams” because they  _ had  _ grown up together. The effect he had on the blond sickened Kageyama and made him glad that his friend (though he’d never call Tsukishima that out loud) had someone to balance him out. 

“Fine then, stop calling me by my  _ alias  _ Tsukki.” 

“Don't call me that.” 

“Then don’t call me King” Tsukki was supposedly what Yamaguchi called Tsukishima, Kageyama had seen one of their text chats about a year back, and now uses the nickname to annoy him. 

“Tch.” 

“Whatever, king. We have work to do.” 

Kageyama nodded, knowing arguing would just waste time. Their fourth and final member of their small team walked out then, holding the outfit he wanted Kageyama to wear in his well-built arms. 

“Thanks, Hajime-senpai.” the man nodded to acknowledge Kageyama’s thanks before walking away to clean his camera lenses. The four of them had gone to high school together, and Kageyama just never really dropped the “Senpai” from his name, even after being on a first-name basis. He had never had much “upperclassmen respect” for Kuroo, simply because he was just as childish as him, so it was easy to drop. As for Tsukishima, they were the same age so while the blond called him Tobio, Kageyama stuck with Tsukki to annoy the taller. 

Looking into his arms, there was a pair of ripped black jeans with a double chain looped to two of the dark belt loops. There was also an almost harness shaped chain that would wrap around his shoulders and ribs, crossing in a line down the center of his chest by the look of it. The two were paired with a pair of matte black combat boots, darker than the almost dusty looking jeans, and, of course, his black and silver detailed mask. It was in a masquerade style and covered down to past his cheekbone and arched over his eyebrow on the right-side contrasting heavily with the other that just stretched over his left eyebrow and ended at his eyelid. The mask left his dark blue eyes out in the open but covered a lot of his bone structure with the right side of the mask and the long piece covering the true shape of his nose. 

“Still no shirt?” He asked no one in particular. Kuroo was the one that answered. 

“Nope, it's your appeal Tobio. Can't have you hiding that build.” 

Kageyama sighed, no one knew who he was anyway and it was something he enjoyed. He slipped into the corner where they had set up a makeshift changing room by hanging a small curtain rod and a simple black curtain. 

The pants were a little hard to get on, and Kageyama kept catching his feet in the rips down the front and the loose strings near the hem. After he had the boots laced up, he decided to focus on the chain jewelry. 

Examining the chains, there was a small clasp in the back connecting to a smaller ring at the top. So that went around his neck. There were two more chains stemming from the side of the first loop, wrapping all the way down before connecting to the biggest loop at the bottom with another clasp connecting at the back. A single chain went down about halfway before meeting two chains that connected to the sides of the other two. It also split to connect to the side chains near the bottom clasp. The five chains in the front formed an x with a line coming from between the top half. The crossing chains in the middle and sides created a harness-like appearance. 

Kageyama slipped the neck chain on first, fastening the clasp behind him at the nape of his neck. He ran his hands down the two chains stemming down, feeling the cool metal on his skin, before fastening the second clasp near the small of his back. 

Blue eyes flicked up to meet the gaze of his own reflection. The piece paired well with the chains hanging off his belt loops and contrasted nicely against his slightly tan skin and dark tattoos. Kageyama smiled, dragging a hand through his hair to add some volume to the straight locks. He knew the time would go by fast when they were taking photos, and the faster time went, the faster he got to 6 o’clock. Satisfied with the way his hair was styled, he slipped the mask over his face, tying it in the back then hiding the sting with his hair. 

He slid the fabric of the curtain to the side, stepping out of the enclosed space. 

“Oh is the King finally ready?” Tsukki smirked. Kageyama couldn't even bite back a response because right now, he was King. With the mask on, he was King, not Kageyama. 

“Yeah, whatever Tsukki.” The other’s smug look melted into one of disgust before scoffing and turning to the lighting system. 

The other two in the room just looked between the pair and shrugged. While the two younger members of the team wouldn't admit it, they were very close. To anyone else, they would be considered friends, but like hell they would ever admit it.

“Let's get this fucking show on the road!” Kuroo cheered. 

All three other members collectively groaned at the second eldest's enthusiasm. Kageyama shuddered to think of how Kenma had to deal with this even more often than them.

“Okay, go sit on that chair” Iwaizumi instructed. 

____________ 

Hinata took in the newly updated photos of his favorite model, the man's piercing blue gaze aimed directly at the camera and his tattoos were on full display. The blooming roses running up his left arm disguising the rose-wrapped volleyball near his shoulder. Although if you paid enough attention, you would notice there were no thorns visible near any rose. The tendrils of vines wrapped around his right were adorned with thorns, it was like each arm was in contrast to the other, complete opposites yet coming together nonetheless. Caramel eyes dragged their way from King’s arms, taking in the chains hanging off his chest. The same colored chain hung from the black jeans belt loops, also matching the color of the eyelets on the black boots, one resting on the chair the man was perched on, and the other flat against the ground. The position showed off his long legs and built frame. It also-

“Shou!” Oikawa’s hurried voice interrupted his thoughts. Snapping his eyes from the recent photos, Hinata clicked his phone off and turned to his friend.

“Yeah?” 

“Hurry up! Help me! Stop staring at your phone and start making drinks!” 

Right, work. He had forgotten. Hinata was kinda running on fumes after a grueling set of classes and an early morning,  _ with no coffee.  _ He glanced at the clock across the room. One hour till his shift was over. One hour till he could leave- no. One hour till he had a  _ date.  _ Suddenly, all of the ginger's energy was back. The busier he was, the sooner time would go. And the sooner time went by, the sooner he got to see Kageyama. 

“Shou!” 

“Okay, okay! I'm going!” he shouted back. Only an hour left. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a kudos and any feedback you have! or just let me know if you like it so far!


End file.
